This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of the Division of Clinical Research Support services is to provide the core resources to develop and facilitate clinical research. The specific aims of this activity are: to improve the quality and quantity of clinical research;to foster collaboration between basic and clinical investigators, and to create the necessary environment to facilitate the execution of clinical investigation. Research subjects are enrolled under individual IRB approved projects being conducted at the CRC. The CRC does not enroll subjects independently.